


In a Few Years

by Lady_Lullaby



Series: Greye's Gifts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, First Crush, Happy Ending, Harry and Hermione being cuties, Hermione makes a list, Hermione says a swear word, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Not Canon Compliant, for now, general akwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lullaby/pseuds/Lady_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was another paper in Hermione's hand when she was petrified?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> So this was another oneshot that I made for Greye but now that I'm cross-posting here I've decided to expand it. I wrote this two years ago (Like the others in this series) and while I've tried to clean them up (with moderate success) this one was a little harder. I wasn't too happy with it when I originally posted it as I feel as if it's all over the place. The other chapters should be a little smoother. If you notice any glaring mistakes please let me know!!
> 
> Also this one is a little longer than my usual, don't get used to it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off this fic.

_Poor Hermione…_ Harry thought sitting next to his petrified friend. Ron was down in the Great Hall gathering some food for the both of them but Harry wasn’t really too hungry. Reaching over to grasp her hand Harry made a silent promise to find what did this Hermione. Feeling something crunch Harry looked down in alarm thinking he had accidently broken her hand. However, it was just a piece of crumpled up paper. Frowning, Harry gently worked the paper from Hermione’s tight grasp. To his surprise there were two sheets of paper and one looked like it was torn from a book. _That isn’t like Hermione at all._ Seeing a page that looked like notes Harry placed that one on top to read first as usually Hermione’s notes were easier to make sense of than the reading material. However, to Harry’s surprise they weren’t notes about whatever she was reading. It was titled ‘Ways to get Harry Potter to notice me’

What?!?

Harry was quite shocked at what he was reading. He had no idea Hermione felt this way about him. His eyes continued to scan down the page.

#1. Tame my hair.

 Harry didn’t see any reason Hermione should have to tame her hair. It was the only thing about her that was out of control. Hermione held so tightly to rules that she could barely let loose once in a while. Harry liked the fact that her hair listened to no rules. Much to Hermione’s chagrin. 

#2 Ask mum and dad if there I anything to be done about my large front teeth.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise then frowned as he glanced towards Hermione’s frozen body. He had never noticed that her teeth were large. Even if they were to be considered abnormal, Harry was now a big advocate for anything that was out of the ordinary. He got enough normalcy at the Dursley’s thank you very much.

#3 Find out who Dobby is and ask him what he is trying to accomplish.

Harry wouldn’t much mind that one. Harry would definitely be grateful if Hermione could get a straight answer out of that house elf.

#4 Ask mum to send a training bra through the mail.

Harry could feel his face heat up as he folded the piece of paper back up and shoved it in his robes without reading the rest. Feeling like a snoop for reading that far into Hermione’s private notes Harry resolved to forget that last one. He pulled out the other sheet, hoping that it wasn’t anything like the first one he read and he wasn’t disappointed. Harry let out a gasp and ran out of the infirmary intending to find Ron. This page was the answer to everything they had been searching for. The other sheet of parchment was long forgotten.

~Later~

Harry and Ron sat picking at their dinner knowing that the mandrake draught had been administered at some point in the day which meant that Hermione should be joining them any minute. Seeing the doors to the Great Hall open, both Ron and Harry whipped their heads around and spotted their bushy-haired friend running towards them. Standing up to greet her, Harry was almost bowled over by the force of her hug. After Ron was greeted as well and the excitement of Hagrid coming back had settled down, Harry thought back to that list that was still in his pocket. He kept it with him at all times, although he still hadn’t read the whole thing and struggled to think of a good time to talk to Hermione about it.

                Now sitting on the train ride home, Harry still had not approached Hermione about the list. Spotting his chance as Ron had excused himself to go to the loo, Harry cleared his throat. At Hermione’s inquiring look Harry stumbled to explain.

                “Uh…..Hermione.. When you were petrified I found something in your hand. Something other than the page about the basilisk.” Harry could see the confusion morph into understanding and then horror on Hermione’s face.

                “Did you read it?!” The blushing girl squeaked out.

                “Um..Some but not all of it. I got to about number four when I realized I was snooping through your stuff.” Harry said ashamedly. He waited for her to start yelling at him but when it didn’t come Harry glanced up. Hermione’s face was still red and she was looking anywhere but at him.

                “Do you still have it?” She asked quietly. Harry immediately held up the folded and rumpled piece of parchment which Hermione was quick to snatch away.

                “Just so you know Hermione, I think you’re perfect just the way you are.” Harry told her feeling the heat rising up in his cheeks once more. Hermione offered him a small smile.

                “We’ll see what you say in a couple years.” She stated boldly.

                “I’ll say the same thing.” Harry said with a grin.

                “I’ll hold you to that.”

                “When I do will I get to see the whole list?”

Hermione was about to respond when their red headed friend opened the door and let himself back into the compartment. Obliviously, Ron sat back down next to Harry and glanced between them.

                “What did I miss?”

                “Nothing.” Was the only answer he received.

The two friends shared secret smiles and Hermione gave a slight nod.

_Hermione said a couple years right? Fourth year hear I come._


	2. No more waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is another chapter! It has been a long time since I've written anything that wasn't an art history analysis (most of my works here I've just been cross posting from my FFnet account) so please let me know what you think! Did I get better? Did I get worse? Let me know! (for perspective I wrote the first chapter about 2 years ago)
> 
> This one is pretty short (half my usual length..) but I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you have as much reading it!
> 
> This work is unbeta'd

_“All champions must have a date for the dance.”_

Harry couldn’t think of a worse combination of words since _Avada Kadavra_. Well that might be stretching it but it was pretty close. The problem wasn’t that he couldn’t find a date, there were plenty of people who would go just for the publicity of being on the-boy-who-lived’s arm. However, that wasn’t what he wanted, he knew who he _wanted_ to ask but not how to ask her. _Better to just bite the bullet_ he thought as we walked down the stone corridor towards the library.

Walking in, Harry made a bee line for the back table that the “Golden Trio” had studied at for the past four years (when Hermione managed to drag them there that is). Seeing his target he stopped at the table and set his bag down on the chair next to the one he pulled out for himself, right across from Hermione. She smiled at him but not without a hint of curiosity.

“Hey Harry, a surprise to see you here of our own volition.” She said with a chuckle. Although it wasn’t such a surprise anymore what with the tasks. Harry didn’t fancy dying yet and so had made trips to the library often to consult the instructive tomes.

“Well I was actually looking for you and look at that I got it on the first try!” Harry grinned like everything was normal but he could feel his face heating up with the knowledge about what he was about to do. This would change their friendship forever, regardless of her answer.

“I would be more impressed if you didn’t have a magic map that told you where everyone is,” She shot back with a grin as if she didn’t spend all her free time in the place. “and not that I’m not pleased to see you Harry but why are you here? Where is Ron?”

“Ron is somewhere trying to con some hapless sod into playing chess with him, I couldn’t stand losing yet again.” Harry stated with a chuckle, internally he was trying to muster up the courage to do what he came here to do. At Hermione’s raised eyebrow he knew that he wasn’t going to get away without answering her other question.

“As for your other question, do you remember 2nd year?” at Hermione’s suspicious nod he continued, “Well it’s been 2 years and my feelings haven’t changed, if anything they’ve grown and I don’t really want to wait another year.” Hermione’s eyes widened in realization but before she could get a word out Harry kept going.

 “Hermione would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the Yule Ball? As my date?”

Harry was sure his face was on fire as something occurred to him that hadn’t before. His feelings haven’t changed, but what if hers had? Hermione sat across from him with wide eyes and her mouth silently moving but he couldn’t read words off her lips. He could feel his heart racing and his palms getting sweaty as he waited for her response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't leave you hanging too long!


	3. The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry! To be honest I've had most of this chapter written the day after I posted the last one, but I couldn't get the last paragraph quite right. I'm still not completely happy with it but at least it's done! It's a little longer too!
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who left kudos or commented! It really helped to keep me motivated!

  “I thought you had forgotten about that…” Hermione finally says softly, still looking shocked.

Harry feels a growing horror in his stomach and tries not to let it show. Resting his arms on the table, he tries to come off nonchalant but is not sure how successful he is.

“D-did you want me to forget about it?” he finally manages around the lump in his throat. It seems like all the blood is rushing away from his face now, he’s probably as pale as a ghost. Hermione’s eyes widened.

“Wha-? NO! I mean, uh, no. No, I really hoped you hadn’t forgotten about it,” She said trying to retain her composure. Her shout had attracted a little unwanted attention from the other patrons but after a few moments of quiet they went back to what they were doing. “I just thought you had.” She finished in almost a whisper, her eyes still wide with shock.

“So…?” Harry drew out the word as he didn’t think he had the courage to ask her a second time.

“Oh right! I really am glad that you asked me Harry but…” Hermione trailed off. Harry, who was just starting to feel some hope, felt his stomach sink again. It seemed the brainiac Gryffindor didn’t notice as a determined glint entered her eye.  

“You know what? I’ve been waiting to damn long for this, I would love to go to the ball with you Harry,” She stated firmly as she started to gather up her things. “I’ll just have to make some rearrangements, that’s all.” It seemed Hermione was back to her usual self-assuredness but Harry was just confused.

“Rearrangements?” He said incredulously, this was not at all how he thought this was going to go. To be honest though, he didn’t have any idea what was going to happen after he entered the library.

“Well, yes. Technically, somebody has already asked me, but I would much rather go with you.” She replied with a smile. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she cast one last glance at the table to ensure she hadn’t forgotten anything. Harry snapped out of his befuddlement and jumped up to catch her arm before she got too far.

“Who asked you?” His nerves were starting to come back and to his surprise Hermione started to turn a light shade of pink. She was so pretty. _Focus Harry!_

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but it was Viktor Krum,” She said turning to face him. “but like I said, I would rather go with you so I will just tell him to find another date. I’m sure he’ll have no problem finding one.”

Harry was completely dumbfounded. Hermione was going to go with Viktor Krum? He was kind of glad that she hadn’t told him yet, he wasn’t sure if he would have had the courage to go through with asking her if he’d known.

“Wait, so you are going to dump Viktor Krum? For _me_?” Harry couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. Krum was rich, famous and obviously intelligent if getting into to tournament was any indication, Hermione would be crazy to give that up and he told her so.

“Do you really think me so petty?” Taking a step closer to him she put a hand on his cheek and continued before he could respond. “Harry, in case you have forgotten, you are also all of those things but they aren’t the reason I’ve been in love with you since I was eleven. I don’t care that you are rich or famous and you don’t give yourself enough credit in the intelligence department, not just anyone can produce a patronus at thirteen you know. You were my first friend Harry, I mean Ron was too but would we really have been friends without your influence? You listen to me and I know you care about what I say, even if I can nag a bit.  You’ve always been there for me so of course I would rather go with you over Viktor and I know he’ll understand, it was a friendly arrangement anyway.” She took a step back, readjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. She started to walk away but turned back to Harry one more time.

“While I take care of Viktor you should be practicing your dancing. I saw your attempts in Professor McGonagall’s class, better get a move on Harry!” she finished with a wink, walking out of the library.

Harry was silent for a few moments in her wake before giving into a fist pump with a loud whoop! Getting a detention from Madam Pince was worth it. He was taking Hermione Granger to the ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like Romione but really only in the books. With the way they are portrayed in the movies it just doesn't make sense to me. I don't like how they did Ron in the movies (although Rupert Grint was perfect!) does that make any sense? 
> 
> Next: Yule ball? No yule ball? I could just leave it here and I might as my muse just moved to Alaska! Freaking Alaska! (and has almost zero cell service as she lives in the bush) I live in the Eastern part of the Midwest for those that are familiar with US geography so this is kind of a big deal. Especially since that muse is also my sister. I'll decide with in the next few days what I am going to do, and you guys are free to toss ideas my way!
> 
> Til next time (~maybe)  
> -LL


	4. Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally got around to writing the Yule Ball. My sister came home for Christmas and I really wanted to have it done before she left but my laptop ended up with a cracked LCD panel and it was going to cost me like $400 to replace it because of the touch screen...So I just saved my pennies and got a new laptop instead! Hard part was trying to get my files transferred but here it is! Don't know if I've said this before so I'll mention it again, the piece is for my sister who is the one who usually edits my work but this is kind of a surprise for her so of course she won't see it before it's posted. That said if you find any mistakes please let me know! I hope you enjoy!

Harry waited nervously in the entry way that led to the Great Hall. He and Hermione hadn’t told anyone that they were going with each other as they wanted to have a little bit of privacy in order to figure out their fledging relationship.

At this point only the champions were left in the hall waiting to line up for their grand entrance. Chancing a quick look at the other couples he noticed that Krum had decided to take along a sullen looking Beauxbatons girl, at least he thought so, as he had never seen her around Hogwarts before. Movement to his left had him whipping his head around to stare at the top of the staircase. There stood Hermione and she looked gorgeous. Her hair had been pinned back with just a few tendrils left to frame her face and her periwinkle gown flowed around her gently accenting her developing curves. She looked like a winter goddess and Harry was in awe. As she seemingly floated down the stairs he automatically held his arm out for her to grasp. At her touch he seemed to have found his voice.

              “Amazing…wow you look- just- wow” He stuttered over his words and he could feel heat rush up to his face but he didn’t know how to put into words what he was feeling. He had always found Hermione beautiful but tonight she took his breath away.

Hermione breathed out a laugh and grinned. She wasn’t sure if she made the right choice with the blue but seeing Harry’s face seemed to prove that she did. She did always love being right. She didn’t get a chance to respond to his muttered compliments before they were being herded into a straight line in order to head into the Hall.

Before they knew it they were in position to dance and Harry thanked Merlin for the practice he put in. He hated dancing but he didn’t want to humiliate himself or Hermione in front of three schools. He placed his hands on her waist and gave Hermione a little grin as they waited for the music to start. The couple twirled around the dance floor with Harry remembering to lift her up at the crescendo, he thought to himself _I guess dancing isn’t so bad, if you have the right partner_.

              They were in their own little world as they ate and danced and enjoyed one another’s company. They didn’t see the stares from their classmates or the money exchanging hands from students and professors alike as they collected their winnings on when the two would finally get together.

 They didn’t notice their red headed friend grow red faced with anger and hurt.

              When the song ended the couple decided grab some refreshment when a freckled hand pulled Harry’s elbow leading him outside the hall, as Harry was holding Hermione’s arm she came with them. When the group made it to a semi-secluded spot Ron whirled around to face his best friends.

“When did this happen?!” He exclaimed, shoulders tense and is face was slowing turning a shade of purple Harry hadn’t seen since Uncle Vernon. “You have to know that you are the talk of the ball tonight and I’ve been getting all kinds of questions that I can’t answer because I DIDN’T KNOW! Why didn’t you tell me?” The last part was spoken softly and with it all the anger seemed to go and was replaced with hurt. Ron looked at his friends imploringly, hoping that they had a reasonable explanation.

Harry and Hermione were gobsmacked. It truly hadn’t occurred to them how it would affect Ron when they decided to keep quiet. But it should have. They were so caught up with themselves that they didn’t think about the third in their trio. Harry cleared his throat to explain.

“It isn’t that we didn’t trust you, Ron. It’s just that… well..” Harry struggled to find the right words to give to his best friend on this oversight. Thankfully Hermione stepped in.

“Ron I’m sure you know that Harry and I have been dancing around each other for years and when we finally figured it all out I guess we just got a little tunnel vision. We truly didn’t mean to hurt you and we really are sorry.” Hermione and Harry looked anxiously at their friend, hoping that they hadn’t ruined everything.

Ron looked between the two of them and let out a deep sigh.

“I guess I can see where you guys are coming from but I’m still right pissed at you two, you know that?” He finally stated looking a little less purple but still with a hint of hurt. Harry and Hermione nodded at him, still looking contrite and the trio stayed in the alcove for a little longer before returning to the ball.

“What do you say about one more dance before heading in? End this night on a good note.” Harry said to Hermione offering him her hand. Ron had originally arrived alone but it looked like he managed to get a Beauxbatons girl to dance with him for the moment, most likely to distract him from his friends. Hermione watched him anxiously for a moment before taking Harry’s hand leading them to the dance floor.

Even with the little blip of discontentment with Ron once they were back in each other’s arms, Harry and Hermione felt the world disappear until it was just the two of them swaying to the music. Harry mused on the fact that although he had gotten through the first task relatively unharmed that may not stay true for the second. He pulled Hermione closer and hoped this wouldn’t be the last time he would get to dance with her. He wanted this moment to last forever, where nothing could touch the little winter paradise they had surrounding them.

Eventually the music stopped and they made their way out of the Great Hall to turn in for the night, hoping to miss the mass exodus that was sure to happen soon. A couple of Ravenclaws stepped out with them but they separated at the grand staircase as the Gryffindor couple headed to their tower. Harry pulled Hermione off the stairs into a deserted corridor and turned to face her.

“Hermione, I don’t know what is going to happen during the rest of this tournament but I need you to know how much I love you. I know we just got together but we both know this was a long time coming. I hope I make it through this because I really want to see where the years take us and I hope--”

Hermione cut off his babbling with a swift peck to his lips. Leaning back with a soft smile Hermione grabbed both his hands and held them close to her.

“Harry you may hope but I _know_ that you’ll make it through this in one piece. Past data proves that even when we come across the impossible, we come out victorious on the other side. Don’t argue with me, I’m the smartest witch of our age.” Hermione stated with a grin when Harry opened his mouth to protest. “We will get through this, I promise. Then we will have plenty of time to see where life takes us.” Leaning up for another kiss, Hermione felt some of the tension bleed out of her boyfriend.

“And by the way, I love you too.”  Harry’s entire face lit up as they turned back towards the stairs to head back to Gryffindor tower. The future might be unclear but at that moment nothing could burst the bubble of happiness that surrounded the couple as they continued walking, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I really didn't want too much confrontation for this last segment, I was going for feel-good. One of the big motivators for finishing this piece was because I just needed to escape. In the words of a great man "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." I really hope we find our light soon. 
> 
> Greye - my wonderful sister who lives where the air hurts her face. I hope you like this last segment and I hope you find it as cute as I meant it to be. Love you.


	5. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about the list! Thank you kind reader who reminded me! This wasn't how it was originally going to go but I caught a case of feels and don't wanna change it. However, now I feel like this is completely complete.

Harry and Hermione sat in solemn silence on the Hogwarts express at the end of their fourth year. After all the events that transpired they felt as though all the joy had been sucked out of them, leaving them as empty husks as if a dementor had caught up to them. Ron was in a carriage with his family and offered them to join but they both declined. Close as they were, they understood when there was time for just blood family.

Hermione was rapidly thinking of any way to pull Harry from his depressive state, as of late it seemed as if he had just shut down and for good reason. Wrapping her arms around herself in a poor imitation of a hug the “brightest witch of her age” could come up with nothing. Pressing her hands tighter against her sides, Hermione felt a faint crumple of parchment and immediately cursed herself for not thinking of it before. _The list!_ She thought, it was something she had started carrying around with her when she after the ball and she was eternally grateful to have it on her now.        

              “Harry…,” She started a little scratchily, her voice rough from slight disuse. “will you come sit by me?”

Harry looked up startled and a little confused but eventually nodded his head and moved over to her side of the carriage. Hermione motioned him to sit closer and began to explain why she called him over.

“I know this might not be the time but I thought it might be nice to…you know…look at something that might make your thoughts happy for a little while. It really isn’t in the steps of grief, I don’t think and I’m not sure if it’s entirely appropriate given the circumstances and…” Hermione stopped as she felt a hand on her knee and turned to look at Harry with wide eyes. Harry had a small smile lightly dancing across his features as if it wasn’t sure it wanted to stay but Hermione would take it as a win.

“Hermione, I’m sure it’s fine. I could use a distraction right now.” Harry stated quietly. Hermione flashed him a brittle smile and pulled the crumpled parchment from her pocket. It was Harry’s turn for the wide eyes as he recognized the slip of parchment in his girlfriend’s hand.

“Hermione, is that..?” He cut himself off and glanced up to her face to see her nod. She opened her mouth as if to say something but instead just held out the list for Harry to take. With shaking hands he slowly unfolded it, his mind flying back to the last time he had done so back in second year. Looking down he skipped past the first few he had already read with a genuine smile, not noticing Hermione’s relieved one and her suspiciously wet eyes.

#5. _Help him study._ Harry stifled a laugh at this one, only Hermione would think to win over a man with education.

#6. _Stay by his side and never be influenced by those rumor mongers._ Harry felt his own eyes tear up at this one because he was reminded of Hermione’s steadfast acceptance of all of him, good and bad. He knew she was loyal to the bone and would never need a reminder, he was so lucky to have her.

#7. _Love him. Even if he never feels the same, Harry deserves love._ Harry felt tears slip down his cheeks while reading this last line. Hermione had moved closer, arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I stopped there because I had been reading about magic and numbers and thought seven might bring good luck to the list. I guess it worked.” Harry turned to her as she finished and hugged her tight to him. It was a little awkward but neither of them would change a thing as both of them needed a little comfort right now. Leaning back just far enough in order to kiss his girlfriend and not being able to tell where her tears began and his ended Harry couldn’t believe he could call this amazing woman his own. She always knew what to do. Placing the list in his own pocket Harry gave Hermione a look, trying to say everything that he couldn’t articulate. Hermione just graced him with a soft smile, understanding perfectly. Leaning back even farther in order to lean against the window of the train car, Harry situated himself and Hermione until she was practically laying on top of him, her ear over his heart listening to it beat.

A while later they hadn’t changed positions when Ron entered the car. He sat down on the same side as them with a small smile as he looked at the couple. He placed a hand on Harry’s ankle as it was closest to him and he needed the contact. The three looked at each other and knew that no matter what happened the three of them would get through it. Just like they always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I think I promised someone that this would be out earlier but unfortunately my mother was admitted to the hospital and I spent a lot of time with her. (still am tbh)  
> Also, I've been having some issues with formatting...again. I like to think it's readable but if there are any glaring formatting mistakes please point them out and I will do my best to fix them.
> 
> All my love!  
> ~L.L.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Kudos are love!
> 
> Til next time lovelies!  
> ~LL


End file.
